1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developer in an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A developer, which develops images using a developing agent, for example, a toner, may be detachably installed in image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copying machines, and facsimile machines. When the supply of toner in a developer is exhausted due to repeated developing operations, the exhausted developer is replaced with a new developer. Generally, a developer installed in an image forming apparatus when the image forming apparatus is first assembled is referred to as an initial developer, and developers that are installed as replacements to the initial developer are referred to as regular developers. Generally, an initial developer includes a supply of toner having a capacity which is about half that of regular developers.
Additionally, when toner is repeatedly exposed to high temperatures for a long time, toner characteristics may degrade, for example the toner may harden or the toner may have altered charging properties. A temperature in the image forming apparatus may rise due to repeated developing and fusing operations when printing operation is performed, and thus, changes in toner characteristics should be considered. In particular, since regular developers have much more toner than that of initial developers, toners in regular developers are repeatedly exposed to high temperatures for a longer period of time, and thus, the possibility that toner characteristics in a regular developer are changed is substantially increased. Therefore, changes in toner characteristics according to exposure to high temperatures should be applied to the developing operation in order to print images stably.